


Silk Tie

by xiuzabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: When Zhang Yixing had been eye-fucking him across the table at their afternoon meeting, Junmyeon hadn’t expected it meant he would later end up in the man’s hotel room.





	Silk Tie

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on twitter. why is there a lack of sulay porn in this world?

When Zhang Yixing had been eye-fucking him across the table at their afternoon meeting, Junmyeon hadn’t expected it meant he would later end up in the man’s hotel room, bound to his headboard by the expensive silk tie he’d been wearing. He also didn’t imagine Yixing’s hands would be spreading him open as his tongue circled his rim, leaving Junmyeon a panting, groaning mess, but he welcomed the attention with eager wanting. 

His hands twisted against the restraint when he felt a finger pushing carefully inside and for a moment Junmyeon clenched up in surprise, until he felt Yixing gently stroking the warm length of his thigh in comforting motions. He let go, let himself relax between the touch and the sound of Yixing’s voice muffled into the skin of his ass. When he was pliant again, his single digit fucked him slowly in even, shallow movements until his tongue joined in again. It caused a full body tremble, a wave of pleasure, as Junmyeon pushed back for more attention — anything the other man could offer. And Yixing was  _ so  _ willing to give, even if that meant currently ignoring Junmyeon’s cock hanging hard between his thighs to put all of his focus on his ass. He couldn’t help whining about it though and hoping the other would catch on to exactly what Junmyeon was lusting for. Except, instead Yixing took it as a moment to tease him further, gentle laughter against his flesh before he was pulling back.

“Eager, Junmyeon,” Yixing asked while he stared down at the bound man, a smile affixed on his face. Junmyeon groaned in reply. “You had so much to say at the meeting earlier, so where are your words now?” 

Stuck in his throat, garbled on his tongue, but he managed “ _ Yixing _ ” with a shuddering breath, drawing out the end of his name. 

“I’m right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Though his lips were, traveling up Junmyeon’s spine with soft licks and kisses, stopping only when he reached the shell of his ear. “Do you need more,” he asked softly while he slipped his finger free, causing Junmyeon to clench around nothing. “You have to tell me, or I won’t know.” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Junmyeon groaned when he felt teeth nipping gently at his ear. “More,  _ anything _ ...”

“There’s your words.” He chuckled softly and for a moment, he stayed where he was, grinding his hardness into Junmyeon’s ass as he kissed his neck; he couldn’t leave marks somewhere so obvious, but the urge was tempting —  _ everything  _ about Junmyeon was.

Yixing sat back soon enough and reached for the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers so he could slide two inside his heat. From there, things moved quicker — no more foreplay. He thrust his digits at a steady pace, leaving Junmyeon moaning and shaking against the sheets, his cock dripping and aching for the attention it was denied. Once or twice, he attempted to grind down against the mattress, but Yixing’s free hand was always there to stop him, gripping tight to his hip. 

After being stretched open for what felt like much too long for Junmyeon, Yixing was pulling his fingers free. Junmyeon heard him say something about cleaning up after all the buildup, which luckily only involved a quick moment in the bathroom and little more silent torture for Junmyeon. When he was back, he immediately untied his companion from the headboard, though he continued to leave his wrists bound together. “Still good?” 

The smaller man nodded, eyes hazy with arousal when Yixing looked into them. “You’re so beautiful. Thank you for being patient,” he went on, which was enough to get Junmyeon feeling flustered, teeth digging into his bottom lip before he was coaxed into a kiss. 

He could taste the strong mint of Yixing’s mouthwash as the man guided his tongue inside the warm cavern of his mouth. Slowly, he explored for the first time since he’d bound Junmyeon as one hand cupped his cheek and the other slid down his toned chest and stomach reverently. But Junmyeon couldn’t take much more teasing, feeling like he was wound so tight he might just explode. He whined and lifted his tied hands to Yixing’s face as he pulled back from the kiss, licking the remnants of mint away. “Please, Yixing,  _ please  _ — I’m...”

“Alright, give me another second,” he promised, moving into the center of the bed and resting against the headboard so languidly. He was quick about putting on a condom and slicking up his cock before he reached out to help his companion crawl into his lap. Yixing held his length steady as the bound man got into a comfortable position, guiding himself down until the tip of his cock was nestled inside. 

Junmyeon didn’t hesitate dropping his hips once both of Yixing’s hands were on his thighs, causing them each to groan with the sudden rush of pleasure — filling and being filled. He felt Yixing’s short nails dig gently into flesh, felt himself clench around the fullness, then he was letting go. He was sure he yelled, cried, sobbed when his orgasm washed over him after waiting so long, but he didn’t think he’d ever felt better. He was trembling above Yixing as his dick twitched, releasing lines of cum over the man’s tight stomach and his bound hands until he was left sagging into his chest, exhausted for the moment. 

Junmyeon heard him groan in Mandarin — cursing or praising, maybe  _ both  _ — and he guided one hand up to his hair, stroking the dark strands back from his flushed face.  

“ _ Mm _ , not the reaction I was expecting, but I can’t say I’m disappointed.” 

Junmyeon whined in reply, burying his face into the junction of the other’s neck and shoulder to hide his embarrassment. Except he couldn’t really hide for long, not with his arms uncomfortably caught between them, and Yixing’s hips grinding up into his ass. He gasped and lifted his head when it became too much, panting breaths warm on Yixing’s face.

“Are you uncomfortable, Myeon?”

“N-no,” he moaned softly, sitting up further to rest his hands on Yixing’s firm chest. “Just...”

“Sensitive,” Yixing asked while his hands happily explored the front of Junmyeon’s body. He smiled and it seemed so innocent (the dimple certainly helped the image), but then he was thumbing and tugging at Junmyeon’s nipples, causing another wave of pleasure to work through him. 

He didn’t know how Yixing could so perfectly hit every button for him but Junmyeon couldn’t complain, could barely even think between the touches and pushes of his cock deep inside. He felt adored with the way that the other man’s eyes focused on his reactions, every twitch and parting of his lips to moan and gasp. But he wanted to see Yixing fall apart too. 

Junmyeon lifted his hips and slowly, he started a rhythm, fucking himself shallowly on Yixing’s hard length, determination mixing with pleasure on his face. He watched the way his companion’s expression changed with each steady motion. Those lips parted with a pleased groan and he arched up, burying his cock deep just as Junmyeon was lifting himself. He panted out a curse in reply, following the rhythm they had fallen into together, thrusts starting to quicken as the seconds ticked on into minutes and the room was only filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and blissed out cries. 

Just as Junmyeon felt his thighs starting to burn, Yixing was rolling them over and trapping him, taking complete control again so easily. The smaller lifted his hands, reaching back to grip onto the shaking headboard while Yixing was spreading his thighs and pressing them down with a heavy grip. It wasn’t another moment before Yixing was tossing his head back with a groan, shaking, filling the condom with warm cum as bliss rushed through his system. Junmyeon enjoyed the sight of it — so much that he let off a breathy, eager hiccup, his cock twitching against his stomach. It was too soon to come again, but he wanted to, wanted to keep feeling like this, owned and adored and drowning in pleasure. 

He may have whimpered when Yixing finally pulled away, quickly tying off the condom and tossing it into the garbage by the bed. He smiled down at Junmyeon after that and took his bound hands to undo the knot of the tie holding them together. They were a little red, but the marks would fade quickly — still Yixing kissed them softly, whispering something Junmyeon couldn’t understand. 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon told him as a soft smile came to his lips. He was sure from the satisfied look on the other’s face he must have looked as fucked out as he felt.

“Mm, you’re welcome. I should thank you as well. I have to say...this has been one of my better trips to your country. Perhaps even the best.” Yixing was pulling his hands from his mouth, but Junmyeon was sitting up, leaning his head into the juncture of his throat. “Maybe I’m being too bold, but...”

“What is it,” he murmured, licking his lips. 

“We could meet up again on my next trip, or if you’re ever in my area... I feel like you enjoyed losing control.” He stroked sweaty black hair back from Junmyeon’s forehead and waited patiently for a reply. 

“I did,” he admitted, pulling back, though his dark eyes wandered down to his lap, stomach still stained with cum. “It’s hard to find satisfaction when you’re like us...” For once, he’d been able to let go completely and it had felt so good — so right, and there hadn’t been any judgement, just mutual pleasure. It left Junmyeon feeling hungry for more. He finally looked up again and met that handsome face that was starting to become so familiar. “I think...you have a deal, Mr. Zhang.” 


End file.
